Dream Guards
by Xylitius
Summary: Sirius decides to take Harry's protection into his own hands. So he asks the only beings powerful enough but will it end the way he planned? HP/SM-Crossover: Revolves around Harry, Sirius, Usagi and Helios.
1. Prologe: Dreamlike

Dream Guards

Author: Xylitius

Crossover Fanfiction

Harry Potter/ Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi), nor do I claim to own anything created by these two lovely people. All I am owning right now, is my horrid writing skills and ability to fan write to my heart is content. Thank you.

I will **not** display this disclaimer in further chapters!

**Prologue: Dreamlike**

The velvet black sky was covered by tiny diamond stars, midnight had finally arrived in Little Whinging and standing there on the perfect paved road stood a single figure. Garbed in tattered robes and wearing a almost fearful look was Sirius Black. Once, he had a been a handsome young man in his prime but years in Azkaban Prison had taken much of that away. He knew something was wrong, something that was beyond the reach of anyone without specific talents, and he had a single friend that possibly could help.

Helios.

Helios was a rare creature that he had once encountered in his youth. Mistaken for a unicorn, Helios was nearly killed by a vicious werewolf, hell-bent on ruining at least one life that day. After that day the guardian had become a close friend of Sirius's and had even confided his deepest secret with the man. He was the guardian of dreams. It was a job like all others but Helios could see things no other could and now the unicorn stood before him, gold horn raised and accompanied by another.

"Helios, I am aware that Dream Guardians do not usually help mortals but Voldemort might try and kill him again! He needs powerful support and that support is beyond even Dumbledore." Sirius began, it was intimidating to be standing with the two beings. He gave a sidewards glance at the other unicorn and stood back as it lowered it's crystal horn. A voice resonated in his head, it was not the calm voice of Helios that he heard but that of a female.

"_Dream Guardian's do not protect a single human, not even from a growing evil like Voldemort."_ She stated turning to glance at Helios who remained silent. _"We know the importance of Harry Potter to your people and have been guarding his dreams since his birth."_ She turned determined to leave the world to it's own making when a light stopped her. Helios's horn gave off a golden glow before it flashed brightly. Shielding his eyes for a moment, Sirius was left in wonder as the human form of his friend stood before him.

Helios appearance was far more eye catching then the ex-con's could be. His appearance was much like the fantasy character children would make up, golden horn and all. Behind him stood a white haired woman in a regal gown. There was no horn on her head, only a rose shaped crystal glowing lightly in her hands. "Serenity, you know this will start affecting my world as well. If too many people begin to die and not enough beautiful dreams are made, then our existence is in danger. You are able to return to this world safely but I will vanish, like the dreams will." He stated looking at Serenity calmly, he knew she would be unable to refuse to help if it endangered too many lives.

"Helios... why would she not vanish along with you? You are both Dream Guards, are you not?" Sirius asked curiously noting that the young woman possessed a crescent mark on forehead that glowed with the light of the moon.

"Serenity was not always a Dream Guardian." Helios didn't elaborate any further then that. There wasn't anything else Sirius could do, the other Dream Guardian didn't trust him like Helios did.

"I am asking a great deal of you two but I thought that if you were able to exert some force in the dream world, you could get information out of Voldemort. Like what he wants and what it has to do with Harry!" He didn't know the mechanics behind the dream connection that Dream Guards and the people they were connected to had but he knew that it was possible to gather information from such a bond. It was worth a shot if it meant he could protect Harry from any mind tricks from Voldemort.

"We cannot do that." Serenity shot his idea down instantly. "It would make us susceptible to anything. To exert such influence we would have to become physically apart of the dream and that would make us mortal to anything Voldemort's mind comes up with. It could very well kill us." She explained sighing deeply before giving the man a bit of hope. "I already guard Harry's dreams, I cannot stop his nightmares or prevent anything he see's from Voldemort's side but I do get a bit of a glimpse of what may or may not be running in his twisted mind. We can remain in this world to protect Harry."

Sirius was ecstatic, almost jumping for joy, until Serenity said, "But." His ecstatic joy was suddenly crushed... he knew whenever there was a but, it probably wasn't good. "If at all, our lives are in danger or we become known to this world. We will leave." They vanished leaving the little bit of hope left for Sirius to grasp.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of Usagi

Im back this is disclamer and authers note is the same as the other  
chapter. Ok I don't own any of these characters... none! This is a SM/HP crossover and some characters are very OOC. Please post a review after each chapter I  
would love to hear what you think, good or bad... but please make it  
polite. If you have a suggestion on how I could inprove this story then  
please email me the suggestion! Thanks...  
  
@};-----*Chapter 1: Arrival of Usagi*-----;{@  
  
The doorbell of Number 4 Privet Drive rang, being early in the morning just about breakfast, the family of Number 4 were not happy. Usagi ran the doorbell again, she heard yelling from inside and knew they were awake. Now dressed in a short white dress and white shoes, Usagi stood infront of the door. Her temper was flaring like the sun that made her now golden blond hair shine, and her dark azura blue eyes were serious yet playful while she waited. Suddenly the door swang open and a young teen, with unruly ebony hair and emerald green eyes, hidden by glasses appered. Usagi knew it was Harry Potter, being his dream guardian she was able to know much about him, but she would probably never tell him that she is Serenity the dream guardian, and more specificily his dream guardian.  
  
When Harry opened the door he didn't exspect to find a well 16 yearold teenager girl at his door. Oh great she's probably here for Dudley! Im going to get beat up again, but this time by a.. a.. girl! Harry heard his uncle, Uncle Vernon yell from behind him.  
  
"Boy who is it?!... Oh.. What do you want?!" Vernon yelled, then just remembering, "Who are you?!"  
  
Oh don't start with me, fat man or I'll give you nightmares for the rest of your life! Usagi who was not pleased with the whale yelling at her, tried her best to put a happy smile on. "Hello Sir! My name is Usagi! Im a transfer student and I was chosen to be sent here to live with you!" Usagi smiled brightly, but Vernon didn't believe her.  
  
"What transfer studen?!" Vernon roared throught clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh my, I guess the letter in the mail didn't come! Well Im a transfer student from Juban High in Japan. All families that take in a transfered student, recieve many thanks and graditued and also......" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Also what?..." Vernon whom was highly interested in the also.  
  
"Well of course the $4 000.00 pounds for taking me in. Thats for every month and if I enjoy my stay you recieve a bonus $500.00 pounds!" Usagi signed, This should work on the greedy little ..... grrr...  
  
"AH YES that transfer student! Welcome! Come in come in! Boy get her stuff!" Vernon who was now very happy to have Usagi here, pulled her into his home. Not only did he get 4 000.00 pounds and a bonus if she liked it here, but a beautiful girl who he thought should love Dudley. "Dudley, Petunia come greet out guest!" Usagi watched as a baby whale... opps boy came into the room with a tall skinny, stick for a mother right behind him.  
  
"Hello! Im Dudley Dursley!" Dudley held out his pudgy hand and Usagi quite frankly didn't want to shake it. She looked over at Harry who was trying to get her bags upstairs.  
  
"Hello, who are you? Your parents haven't told me." Usagi almost burst out laughing when Vernon and Harry turned beet red.  
  
"Im not there son, Im Harry.. Harry Potter, Aunt Petunia is my moms sister."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Potter, Mr and Mrs Dursley and Dudley." Usagi smiled hoping that this hell would end and end soon!  
  
"You will be staying in the guest room, and boy! NO and I mean it, you know what I mean boy!" Vernon said, glaring at Harry.  
  
"Mr Potter can you show me to my room, I need to unpack." Usagi walked upstairs and Harry pointed to the guest room, he was upset that he had to have another muggle in the house. "Thanks Harry, on and call me Usa. I should be getting a letter from Dumbledore, Sirius and a friend soon." Usagi laughed, Harry's eyes had buldge out of his head.  
  
"Your... your... your..."  
  
"I know your vocabulary is much better."  
  
"Your a.. a.. witch!"  
  
"Yep, Mr Potter! You cant say anything. Im suppost to go to Hogwarts with you, but because Im from Japan it was quite hard.  
  
"Wow! Im not alone!"  
  
"Keep it down! I don't need the fat muggle, the bean stalk, and the baby whale to come up here. Pathetic Muggles!" Just then a owl flew in. Then another owl, and Helios's Dream Dragon, and Usagi's Lunarian Dream Star. Helios's dream dragon was white and blue with a gold tear drop. Usagi's Lunarian Dream Star looked alot like a white and silver Flawks with a cresent moon on its head. Usagi picked up the letters and read them out loud with the exseption of Helios's letter.  
  
Lady Usagi,  
  
This is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Helios has exsplained your situation and I have agreed to accept you two as guest into Hogwarts. The student body must not question you about your background and you will not be sorted. I will need to speak to you and Helios after the sorting ceremony. Mr Harry James Potter will also be allowed to know what is in this letter, so do not worry.  
  
Sincerly yours, Albus Dumbledore  
  
To Lady Usagi,  
  
Helios and I have spoken to Albus and he has agreed. I don't know why you wont be sorted but hey thats alright. I thank you and Helios for the house under your name and Remus says hello. Tell Harry that I will be able to visit him and that Snuffles will be around to protect him. Moony says same for him.  
  
Thank you Lady,  
Sincerly yours, Snuffles!  
  
"Well that was weird, why wont you be sorted and who is Helios?" Harry asked, looking at the third letter. Finally he noticed that Usagis Lunarian Dream Star held a parcel.  
  
"Selena what do you have for me, oh and Helios is a friend of mine and Sirius's." Usagi opened the parcel to find her cresent moon wand. "Ahh my wand! Sorry Harry but I need to read Helios's letter in privet so may you please leave and tell your Aunt and Uncle that I am unpacking and reading letters from friends." Harry nodded and left, leaving Usagi to read her letter.  
  
Dear Your Magisty Neo-Queen Serenity Ruler of the Crystal Kingdom, Your  
highness Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Dream Guardian Lady Serenity, Usagi Whitemoon, Senshi of the Moon, Senshi of the Cosmos, Ruler  
of the Universe, Messiah of Light, Keeper of the Silver Crystal  
  
Serenity have you been accepted into the Dursley's? I have talked to Albus Dumbledore and he has agreed to our arrangement. We are not to be sorted for the perpose that we are more powerful then most wizards or witches. We also cannot be seen at night when we will be doing our job, dream connections shall only last for no more than a couple of minutes. Also we're going to need to connect to more then one person at a time now. Classes at Hogwarts will not be attended unless there are no dreams to be guarded, which there will never be. You and I must be as careful as posible, no one must find us. Your mother's spirit has been informed on our situation and will be helping with guarding dreams. Unfortunitly the Ministry of Magic has also been informed and will be told not to report any information given to them. If so they shall suffer the memory charm, and a life time of nightmares. Im sorry for the formalities but the Minister of Magic insisted that we use formalities in letters to each other. We must try our best to stay in our human forms, you also must watch out for the full moon. Not only does it turn warewolfs into the wolf form by causes you to retreat into your Lunarian form, and we don't want you to do that. If Lord Voldemort finds out your a Lunarian we might as well send you back to Elessian now. So try to refrain from moon gazing, even thought you sometimes need a good moon beam to brighten your nights. Selenity has told me she will visit you during the times you will be out of dreams and has some gifts. We are to sit at the head table at Hogwarts since we are guests. The rest of the information you need will be given by Dumbledore at Hogwarts, he will be informing the staff about us.  
  
Sincerly Yours,  
Helio Guardian of the Dream World, Priest of Elessian, Protector of  
the Golden Crystal, Dream Pagasus  
  
My god! He wasn't kidding on formalities, I feel sorry for anyone who has to say all my titles. Usagi thought after reading Helios's long letter. Damn Minister of magic! Making us use formalities to eachother what does he do intersept them?! Usagi took out a piece of partchment and begain writing.  
  
Dear Helio, Guardian of the Dream World, Priest of Elessian, Protector of  
the Golden Crystal, Dream Pagasus  
  
I hate using formalities Helios! The Dursley's have taken a liking to the $4 000.00 pounds that I offered for them to take in a transfer student from Juban Highschool in Japan. Harry Potter thinks I'm a witch and hopefully Hermione Granger does not find out what we are. If she does we'll have to bag her not to tell. I have found it quite revolting living in this house but the company of Mr Potter has made it light. I shall be dream guardian soon and will need a good wake up call in the morning. Yes I will try to refrain from moon gazing and try to keep out of the moon beams path. If the minister says I have to use formalities with him I will be very angry. Tell mother that I'm glad she is helping me and will soon be happy of her visits.  
  
Sincerly Yours Neo Queen Serenity of the Crystal Kingdom, Princess Serenity  
of the Moon Kingdom, Usagi Whitemoon, Senshi of the Moon, Senshi of the Cosmos, Dream Guardian, Ruler of the Universe, Messiah of Light, and Keeper  
of the Silver Crystal.  
  
P.S. DAMN THE FORMALITIES IF I HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN THE MINISTER GETS  
NIGHTMARES THAT WILL KILL HIM.....  
  
Usagi sent Selena away with the note to Helios, and was glad to finally rest and begin all her dream connections.  
  
Thanks again and please review! Good or bad just be polite about it and suggestions can be email to me at :  
Arwenamin_Elanor@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 2

Well Im back and like the other disclamer I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon if I did would I be writing this story nope! So sit back and relax and enjoy the story! And BIG thank yous to:  
  
MoonFaith: My first reviewer for this story! Glad you like it! **Tries to hug all the reviewers but is stopped by her other half.... Telpe Gwaloth: Elanor stop you'll scare away the reviewers!!! **glares** ..... she gets weirder every year....**  
  
Silver Angel: I'll see if it can be Harry/ Usagi unless others want different parings. I should get everyone to vote on couples.  
  
DragonGirl: Thanks for checking my spelling.. I knew I made a mistake somewhere ^-^! **mumbles "This is probably why the English teacher hates me... or is it because I keep failing her course and coming back every year? x x Im doomed this year...again...~_~ nooooooooooooo..........oooooo.....ooo.... ** opps sorry... carried away ....hehe..  
  
Fellow: Sorry I couldn't update sooner I didn't get internet back when I moved untill September.... **grumbles about internet withdrawl...**  
  
Sailor Millenia: I'll think about killing Fudge-baka... ok maybe I don't need to think about it *evil grin* ^-^!  
  
Yami's Dragon-Girl: Ahh the Dursley's deserve it! hehehehehehe!  
  
Ancient-Legend: Couplings well Silver Angel wants Harry/Usagi but I don't really know. Poll for coupling after this chapter most likely!  
  
Teen Prodigy: Im happy you loved it! I'll defenitly keep writing!  
  
Dragon-Mage: Really? ^-^!!!! **Does weird happy dance**  
  
Dream's Guards  
  
@};---*Chapter 2: Hogwarts Watch Out!*---;{@  
  
Over the days and nights Usagi stayed in the horrid house the Dursleys owned, her dream connections couldn't be sustained for longer then a couple minutes. They also were weaker, and harder to create. As the days went Usagi became good friends with Harry, he seemed nice enought and since she protected his dream world she knew alot about him already. Now the day grew nearer to September 1st and Harry had the unfortunite problem of asking the Dursleys if he could go to Diagon Alley. Luckly for him the Dursleys were going to London to get stuff for Dudley. Just before they left Selena flew in and landed on Usagi's shoulder. 'Well... that just gave me away!' "WHAT IS THAT?!! YOUR ONE OF THOSE FREAKS ARN'T YOU???!!!" Vernon yelled, turning a bright shade of red. "Yes Mr. Dursley I am one of them! If you don't mind I wish to read my letter!" Usagi said, glaring.  
  
Dear My Child.  
I have heard that you will be going to Hogwarts for this year and I am hoping they give you my old room. Of course if they do you shall already know the password for only those of our family line know the words. Those muggles have treated you well I hope, for their safety! Albus has granted me permission to enter Hogwarts and see you when I need to. Selena seems well and fit for a 20 000 year old Lunarian Dream Star, doesn't she? Oh my I have so much I need to tell you, but it can all wait untill later my child! Selene has blessed me greatly to have you at such a high possition and you know that after you leave Hogwarts this year you must return to the Crystal Kingdom, you do know that? It will be time for your reign... well talk more when I visit.  
Lots of Love!  
Your Mother, Tarien *(Queen)* S.S.W.  
  
After reading her note she looked up at the Dursleys whom all looked like the note was going to explode. "What? Its just from my mother!" Usagi then noticed that Selena again carried another parcel. Picking it up, Usagi opened it to find sets and sets of beautiful robes and a tiny note that read 'Wear them and show the true beauty of our people! Selenity' Smiling Usagi closed the box and told Selena to turn into a owl so no one gets suspisious. "Are we going?"  
  
The Dursleys happily got rid of Usagi and Harry at the entrence to The Leaky Cauldron. Usagi and Harry started walking through Diagon Ally stoping at stores to see what was in them and Harry stopped to buy his school supplies. "Harry, can we stop at Gringott's I need to get some money." They stopped at the Wizard Bank Gringott's and Harry left to go to his vault and Usagi to hers. Harry had thought that the unusal stare he got was intensifided when Usagi showed the Goblin her key. 'It was made of Crystal... I know it was crystal .. or glass but when the goblin saw it he dropped to the ground and groveled at her.... somethings weird about Usagi...' Harry thought. On the other hand Usagi was trying to make the goblins stop bowing.  
  
"M'lady we've arrived at your vaults." The goblin walked up to three vaults that were much larger then everyother one around it. "Vault 1000, 1001, and 1002." The goblin told Usagi to put her hand on one of the vault doors. She knew that the three vaults represented her three different selves. Crystal for Cosmos her senshi form, Gold for Usagi her human form and Silver for Serentiy her Lunarian form. These vaults had been here since she was born on the moon kingdom. Of course Setsuna made sure it was done for Usagi's futures. Usagi went and opened the Silver Vault inside the vault was easly as large as a mansions first floor the vault had doors to other parts and there was gold gallons everywhere with some bronze knuts and silver sickles, scooping gold gallons into her pouch with some knuts and sickles Usagi turned to look around the vault. One door seemed to stick out and Usagi went and opened it. Inside was a huge painting of her, her mother, and Selene her grandmother the goddess of the moon. "Excuse me! May I take this painting with me please?" Usagi asked looking at the goblin.. 'what was his name again... Crimhook... Shimhook..??'  
  
"M'lady my name is Rimhook and yes you can take anything... would you like me to help with the painting?" Rimhook was the only goblin allowed inside the Cosmic, Lunarian and Dream Vaults. "Yes please." Usagi went to grab oneside when the goblin made the painting levitate. "Oh... that works too.." Usagi giggled. Once she left all three vaults she had taken many things: Her families painting, many gowns that was left in the Silver vault, her crowns, wands, jewelry, her cosmic staff from the crystal vault, her locket from the gold one, some muggle clothing from the same vault, many hair excessories from all the vaults, more cloaks, the thing Helios gave to Chibi-Usa, the Moon Chalice, and lastly Cosmos's tranformation brooch. Harry was waiting for almost 2 hours for Usagi to come out of Gringott's when she did he couldn't understand why she had all that stuff... "One minute Harry I need to shrink all these so they fit in my pouch." Usagi waved the Cosmic staff and everything but the staff in her hand, her pouch, and her locket shunk and Usagi put them all in her pocket and held her staff. "Where to now Harry?"  
  
"Harry!!" Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione running towards them and not far behind them were Ginny, Fred and Gorge. "Ron! Hermione! How have you been?" Harry asked his best friends. "Great! Cant wait untill its time to go to Hogwarts!" Ron said he still had not seen Usagi.  
  
"Never better Harry, ummm Harry who's this?" Hermione asked just before a corus of "Hey Harry and Hello Harry!" By the Weasley twins and Ginny.  
  
"Oh Hello Ginny, Fred, Gorge, everyone this is Usagi she's going to be going to Hogwarts with us." Usagi smiled at the Weasley family and took out one of her mothers cloaks to put on.  
  
"Wow.. that thing looks exspensive!" Ron gaped.  
  
"Oh... my mother gave it to me.." Usagi said she was starting to get unconfortable with the fact she was rich (Being royalty, the most powerful senshi and having Sailor Pluto often put lots of money in the vaults starts to add up...).  
  
"Are you a muggle born, half blood or pureblood?" Hermione asked. "Well pureblood..." Usagi didn't like being questioned. "Your family must be well off, what are your parents names? What are their jobs?" Hermione kept going.  
  
"..... I am the last of my family.. everyone else was killed...." Usagi tried to remain in Cosmos's attitude but years of loneliness was starting to get to her.  
  
"Oh... sorry.." Usagi was given many sad looks by everyone but put on her.. cool face just in time.  
  
"Did you know them well?" Hermione asked looking at Usagi sadly. "I lived with my mother for most of my life before she died then I stayed with Helios. My mother died not to long ago... I only met my father once every year since it was forbidden that my parents wed.. I also lost my twin.. I was only allowed to see him 1st every two months, he saved my life.." It was partally true... other then her mother dieing not to long ago. 'Im not going to say oh my mother died over a thousand years ago.. oh ya send me to a nut house...'  
  
"I feel awful I didn't mean to bring it up!" Hermione gasped covering her mouth. Usagi wanted to throttle her, she hated people feeling sorry for her, she didn't need their sympathy.  
  
"Its alright!" Usagi almost snarled, Cosmos was getting angry. "We should start moving." Everyone nodded and started moving, "So where are we going?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Do you need a wand?" Hermione asked. Usagi shook her head and looked at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Ocations. "New robes anyone?" Hermione turned and asked everyone. The four Weasleys nodded, Harry shook no and Usagi nodded as well. As they entered they saw a blond man standing next to his son. "Oh bloody hell its the Malfoys....." Hermione wispered to Usagi.  
  
"They who what?" Usagi said acting as if she didn't know. None of the four Weasleys were willing enough to go stand on the stand next to Draco Malfoy so Usagi did.  
  
"Ahh need Hogwarts robes deary!" Madam Malkin asked.  
  
"No! I just need some robes. Preferably white, silver and gold silk." Usagi said looking at the mirror next to her. She would have gasped if it weren't for Cosmos's ability to refrain from doing stupid-things-that-will-get-you- caught. In Usagi's hair was two streaks of silver on each side. 'DAMNIT!!!!! No Im changing back but why I haven't been hit by moonlight or or or...grrrrrr...' She yelled mentally. She saw Madam Malkin ask her to put her arms up so she could measure and Usagi complied. At the corner of her eyes Usagi could see Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys standing there opened mouth gapping at her. "Miss you do know that this will cost a very lot?" Madam Malkin asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes and money is of no problem to me." Usagi replied the blond boy next to her smirked.  
  
"May I ask your name Miss?" Madam Malkin yet again asked another question to Usagi.  
  
"Would you like my real name or the name given to me by my adobted parents?"  
  
"Both please... your request reminds me of young Selenity Whitemoon who came to visit Hogwarts when she was young. Selenity had asked for the same thing.. white, silver and gold silk robes..." Usagi looked at Madam Malkin strangly.  
  
"Selenity Whitemoon was my mother! But how did you meet her?" Usagi knew her mother was D-e-a-d she saw her die.  
  
"Well about 20 years ago she went to Hogwarts it was strange.. she kept saying did I meet a Serenity yet... I never heard of a Serenity but I have many Selenitys and Selenes.." Madam Malkin smiled at Usagi.  
  
"My adobted name is Usagi Tuskino, my real name... is Serenity Whitemoon." Usagi said and everyone looked at her in the strange fashion she did.  
  
"Rabbit of the Moon?" Lucius Malfoy sneered at Usagi. "Who would name a child that?"  
  
"Well who would name their child Dragon and anyway did I ask for your opinion on my name... No! I did not! So shut your mouth boy!" Usagi glared at Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"Boy! BOY! How dare you call me a boy! I am your elder and you should respect me!" Lucius yelled.  
  
'Technically... your younger then me...' Usagi thought before saying, "Respect you? Please even thought your older I would never respect someone who treats others as if they are below them!" Madam Malkin came back to the group. "Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"I suspect you would like as many robes as your mother wanted right? If so you will need to come back in 3 hours and your robes cost 87 gallons, 4 sickles and 7 knuts." Madam Malkin said, Usagi nodded and handed her 100 gallons.  
  
"87 gallons... what are they made of gold!" Ron yelled..  
  
"Well her mother asked for the same thing and I made 42 robes for her and it came up to 158 gallons, 14 sickles and 3 knuts but she gave me 200 gallons so I deducted that from the price of these robes." She went to hand Usagi back her change but Usagi told her to keep them. "You and your mother do think alike don't you deary?" "I could only guess so.." Usagi said just as a young white haired man came into the store.  
  
"You two think so much alike it was scary." He laughed richly gaining smiles from everyone but the two Malfoys. "Helios!" Usagi ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone stared at Helios and Usagi. Two more strips of silver showed up in Usagi's hair and Helios shook his head.  
  
You need to stop getting angry M'lady Serenity or you'll turn into Cosmos. Helios said his voice sounding like music when he spoke in Lunarian.  
  
Did my hair change again? Usagi said back to him and he nodded, Shiet? Helios laughed.  
  
Yes shiet I cant swear so I just change them a little.... Usagi said while Helios laughed more then he went and stood next to Malfoy exactly where Usagi stood before.  
  
"And you need deary?" Madam Malkin asked.  
  
"15 robes all white with blue accents and all in silk please," Helios said, "Also can you put an insignia on them?"  
  
"Yes deary what would you like?" Madam Malkin asked. Helios pointed to his forehead were a large saphire teardrop was inplanted. "This please ma'am?"  
  
"What a polite man and such a cutie too!" Madam Malkin said measuring Helios who had turn a amusing shade of pink.  
  
"Aww Helios you cutie cutie! Such a polite one and cutie cutie!" Usagi mumbled to him making Helios blush more.  
  
"Shut up Serenity!" Helios huffed everyone but the Malfoys laughed at him.  
  
"That will be 39 gallons, 6 sickles and 5 knuts sir!" Madam Malkin said Helios grinned at looked at Usagi.  
  
"Grrrr.... cheap basterd!" Usagi handed 40 gallons to Madam Malkin and slapped Helios.  
  
"What your the rich one!" Helios said. "Im just a priest I don't have money to spare..."  
  
"A priest?! Why would a priest be going to Hogwarts?" Sneered Lucius Malfoy. Helios raised a white eyebrow his golden brown eyes questioned the man. He noticed that Usagi was getting angry and her hair was turning more silver unfortunitly everyone else in the room finally noticed that too.  
  
"Usagi your hair!" Usagi turned around when they yelled. Looking in the mirror she saw that her hair was almostly completely silver.  
  
"Oh.. hehe.. that happens when I get angry." She said trying to cover up the fact she was turning back into Cosmos.  
  
You really should be more careful, Serenity. Helios said matter of factly to Usagi.  
  
I know, I know! But I cant help it Cosmos gets easily angry! Usagi said back to Helios, who just grinned and sarcastically replied.  
  
Ya Cosmos needs anger managment, Usagi is a desaster waiting to happen, and Serenity is the overly happy Princess who always falls in love with the bad guys. Helios laughed and Usagi glared at him.  
  
"Thats so not funny Helios." Usagi said.  
  
"What language are you two speaking?" The blond haired boy that stood next to Mr. Malfoy said.. more like tried to sneer. Usagi noticed that he looked more then shocked when he tried to talk.  
  
"We are speaking a languaged none of you people could ever understand so dont ask!" Usagi snapped her eyes glowing silver.  
  
Cosmos refrain yourself! Yelled Helios who was getting worried for the safety of everyone in the room.  
  
What?! Usagi snapped back at him. Helios knew something was wrong.  
  
Usagi! Listen to yourself your snapping and getting angry for no reason! Calm down or your going to end up killing someone! Everyone looked from Usagi to Helios. Who both seemed to be arguing. Usagi's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and turned back to the azura blue they were before. Helios smiled and sighed before sitting down. Thank you Cosmos. He said quietly, Usagi stared down at the floor.. 'Im... losing control...' Usagi thought... turning she ran out of the shop and into the thorn of people.  
  
______________________________________________________ ***Ok here was another chapter.. sorry Iv been having problems getting everything up. Ok you all know the drill email or post reviews! Remember I dont care if its good or bad but please just be polite I don't want people reading flames if you want to flame me email me it.. but I might not read it..... I love people giving ideas and helping me with my horrible english grammer, punctuation... bla bla.. so If you want to give me a little help email me it! Love ya all! hehehe... sorry... Im accually in a good mood today! If you have any questions or if you want to help me with this story since I really need some help then please email me! But my internet time is short.. I cant get on internet at school (Damn computers there are slow and freeze before you even click on anything...) and my dads computer gotta grudge against me.. So I gotta use my sisters boyfriend. So please be nice to my ... very long updates..*** Thank you! arwenamin_elanor@hotamil.com arwenamin_elanor@yahoo.ca hope_angel2001@yahoo.ca -- most frequently checked... 


End file.
